Selena Gomez
Selena Gomez & The Scene is an American pop band formed in Hollywood, California in 2009. Along with lead singer and founder Selena Gomez, the band consists of bassist Joey Clement, guitarist Ethan Roberts, drummist Greg Garman and keyboardist Dane Forrest. Selena Gomez & The Scene have released three studio albums, six singles and six music videos. The band released their debut album, Kiss & Tell on September 29, 2009. The album debuted at number nine on the US Billboard 200 and in March 2010 the album was certified gold by Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA). The second single from the album, Naturally, reached the top thirty in the US, and the top twenty in New Zealand, the United Kingdom, Ireland, Canada and Germany. The song has also been certified platinum in Canada. Their second album, A Year Without Rain was released on September 17, 2010. Two singles were released from the album, Round & Round and A Year Without Rain. The album debuted on the US Billboard 200 at number 4. It was also certified Gold by the RIAA in January 2011. Their third album, When The Sun Goes Down was released on June 28, 2011. The first single from the album is titled Who Says, which debuted on March 8, 2011 on On Air with Ryan Seacrest. The music video premiered March 11 on the Disney Channel. The single was released on March 14. The second single from the album is Love You Like A Love Song. It was released June 17, 2011. As of April 15, 2011, the band has sold 1.4 million albums with combined sales from Kiss & Tell and A Year Without Rain in the USA. Selena announced in 2012 that she's taking a break from music, since she has several movies coming out in 2012 and in 2013. Selena is going to be a very busy girl this year! 'History'Edit 2009–10: Formation, Kiss & Tell and Live in ConcertEdit During an interview with Jocelyn Vena, of MTV in late 2009, Selena Gomez said of her future music career that: "I'm going to be in a band. I'm not going to be a solo artist...I don't want my name attached to it. I will be singing..." Gomez later announced, via Twitter, that the band would be called The Scene. It is an "ironic jab" at the people who called the frontwoman "wannabe scene." Gomez has also stated that the band name, which was originally intended to be just The Scene, became Selena Gomez & The Scene due to complications with Hollywood Records. Due to this, the band is sometimes incorrectly credited as just Selena Gomez. The band released their debut studio album, Kiss & Tell on September 29, 2009. The album debuted at number 9 on the U.S. Billboard 200 with sales of 66,000 copies in its first week of release. Gomez has said in several interviews (including one with Z100 New York) that the band was formed through a long, exhausting audition process. She said it was worth it, though, because she has a great band. However, not long after joining the band, keyboardist Nick Foxer left for unknown reasons, and was replaced by Dane Forrest. Kiss & Tell is the group's debut studio album and was released on September 29, 2009 by Hollywood Records. Gomez worked with several writers and producers on the album including Gina Schock of the Go-Go's. Musically, the album has a combination of different styles, prominently rock, and dance elements. The album debuted at number 9 on the Billboard 200. On March 5, 2010, the album was certified Gold by the RIAA for sales of 5 in the US. Gomez confirmed that she co-wrote one song on the album entitled I Won't Apologize. The lead single Falling Down was released on August 21, 2009. The music video premiered after the world premiere of Gomez' TV-movie Wizards Of Waverly Place: The Movie on August 28, 2009. It peaked at number 82 on the U.S. Billboard Hot 100 and at number 69 on the Canadian Hot 100. The second single from the album, Naturally was released on December 11, 2009 along with a music video for digital download. The music video was shot on November 14, 2009 and premiered on Disney Channel following the premiere of Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation on December 11, 2009. The single debuted at number 39 and later peaked at number 29 on the Billboard Hot 100 and has peaked at number 18 on the Canadian Hot 100. It is the band's biggest hit to date and first top 40 hit beating out their first single Falling Down and also their first number 1 hit on the Billboard Hot Dance Club Songs chart. Naturally had its highest peak in Hungary where it peaked at number 4 on the singles chart, becoming the band's first top five hit anywhere in the world. On July 15, 2010, the single was certified Platinum by the RIAA for sales of 1,000,000 in the US. The band promoted the album with the concert tour, Selena Gomez & The Scene: Live in Concert. Gomez and the rest of the band performed on various TV shows and at special events such as on season nine of Dancing with the Stars, The Ellen DeGeneres Show, Late Night with Jimmy Fallon, and Dick Clark's New Year's Rockin' Eve with Ryan Seacrest among other shows. Selena Gomez & The Scene along with Justin Bieber played at the 2010 Houston Livestock Show and Rodeo, and the band and Justin Bieber also co-headlined Popcon. Selena Gomez & The Scene contributed to Disney's All Wrapped Up Vol. 2. The EP includes the band's cover of Winter Wonderland as well as Christmas covers by other successful artists. Their single Falling Down was featured on Radio Disney Jams, Vol. 12, along with songs by other popular artists. Jams 12 was officially released on March 30, 2010. 2010–2011: A Year Without Rain and A Year Without Rain Tour The band's second studio album, A Year Without Rain was released on September 17, 2010. It debuted on the US Billboard 200 at number 4, with sales of a little over 66,000, barely beating out Kiss & Tell. The album continues the dance-pop/electropop/indie style of the group's hit single Naturally. "I think we wanted to do something a little fun. We wanted to do a techno vibe," said lead singer Selena Gomez. Gomez said in an interview with Z100 New York that it would feature some songs that did not make it onto the first album and that the rest of the band would be much more included on it. In an interview with MTV, Gomez said, "I'm really proud of this record, it's very different, and kind of shows our growth a little bit in music... I think if anything the lyrics are more powerful, in a way." The record's first single, Round & Round, premiered on June 18, 2010. The accompanying music video, which was filmed in Budapest, premiered two days later. The single was released on June 22, 2010.Round & Round charted in the top sixty in Austria, and Germany, and appeared on the Belgian Flanders tip chart, as well as charting in Slovakia. The song has been certified Gold in the United States by the Recording Industry Association of America for shipments of 500,000 copies. It debuted at number 24 on the Billboard Hot 100, and 76 on the Canadian Hot 100. It also debuted at number 15 on the Billboard Hot Digital Songs chart and at number 47 in the UK. The album's second single and title track A Year Without Rain was released on September 7, 2010. The music video premiered on September 3, 2010, after the world premiere of Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam. Selena & the Scene have performed Round & Round live on America's Got Talent, Blue Peter, Daybreak, and MTV's The Seven; Round & Round and A Year Without Rain live on Good Morning America; and A Year Without Rain live on The Ellen DeGeneres Show and Lopez Tonight. On October 27, the band played an acoustic set for charity (UNICEF). They were also part of the Jingle Ball tour during December. The Spanish version of A Year Without Rain (Un Año Sin Lluvia) was released three months after the English version. On July 13, Selena Gomez & The Scene's song Live Like There's No Tomorrow was released as a single from the movie Ramona and Beezus. The song is also a track on A Year Without Rain. In 2011, the band performed and won Favorite Breakout Artist on the Peoples Choice Awards, against Justin Bieber. 2011–present: When The Sun Goes Down, Spanish record and We Own The Night TourEdit On February 15, 2011, Universal Music Portugal confirmed that a new album was in the works. The album was initially titled Otherside. It was later changed to When The Sun Goes Down, and was released on June 28, 2011. The album's lead single Who Says had its world premiere on On Air with Ryan Seacrest on March 8. The accompanying music video, which was directed by Chris Applebaum, premiered on VEVO March 11. The song has also been certified platinum in the US. On March 23, 2011, Hollywood Records announced the We Own The Night Tour. The summer tour will promote the upcoming album and begins July 24, 2011. Gomez announced in an interview that the second single from the album will be Love You Like A Love Song. It was released on June 17, 2011. On May 28, Gomez announced on her official Twitter that one of the songs from the album, Bang Bang Bang would be released as part of an iTunes album countdown on June 7, 2011. A snippet of Bang Bang Bang was also played exclusively on the American Top 40 when Gomez guest hosted the countdown on June 4, 2011. The album was released on June 28, 2011. Gomez is currently working on a Spanish record, including spanish versions of A Year Without Rain, Ghost Of You, Tell Me Something I Don't Know, Who Says and more. The album is due to be released sometime this year. In August 2011, at the 2011 Teen Choice Awards, the band performed Love You Like A Love Song. The band also won Choice Group, Choice Single for Who Says, and Choice Love Song for Love You Like A Love Song. Love You Like A Love Song was gold in U.S. according to the RIAA. On November 7, 2011 Selena Gomez put the official lyric video for Hit The Lights, and five teasers for the upcoming Hit The Lights music video, which was broadcasted on November 16, 2011. The band has also won several awards. Gomez has decided to do an all Spanish record that will be released later in 2012. The album will include "Tell Me Something I Don't Know", "Ghost Of You", "Who Says", and "A Year Without Rain" all in Spanish. Gomez says, "I am very excited to do this album. It is nothing like I've ever done before." In February of 2012, Gomez announced that she is taking a break from the music industry and focusing more on her film career. She gave her band permission to work with other artists, groups, and bands. In April of 2012, she was back in the recording studio, but, it is unknown if it was for her 4th studio album, or if it was for an animated project she is working on. Members ;Current *Selena Gomez – lead vocals (2009–present) *Gregory Garman – drums, backing vocals[[|43]] (2009–present) *Joey Clement – bass guitar, backing vocals[[|44]] (2009–present) *Dane Forrest – keyboards, backing vocals (2009–present) ;Former *Nick Foxer – keyboards, backing vocals[[|45]] (2009) *Ethan Roberts – lead guitar, backing vocals[[|46]] (2009–2012) ;Touring *Katelyn Clampett – backing vocals (2011–present) *Lindsey Harper – backing vocals (2010–present) *Ashleigh Haney – backing vocals (2011) *Christina Grimmie – backing vocals (2010) Discography Main article: Selena Gomez & the Scene discography* *''Kiss & Tell'' (2009) *''A Year Without Rain'' (2010) *''When The Sun Goes Down'' (2011) Tours *Selena Gomez & the Scene: Live in Concert (2009–10) *A Year Without Rain Tour (2010–11) *We Own the Night Tour (2011-12) Awards and nominations MuchMusic Video Awards edit] MTV Europe Music Awards Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards (Argentina) People's Choice Awards Teen Choice Awards Category:Browse Category:Selena Gomez Category:Selena Gomez & The Scene Category:Site maintenance Category:Site administration Category:When The Sun Goes Down Category:Selena Gomez & The Scene Disography Category:General wiki templates Category:Templates Category:Image wiki templates Category:Infobox templates Category:Blog posts Category:CHANNYFAN101 Category:User Pages Category:Selena Gomez & The Scene Discography